


Beside you

by lulu0208



Category: Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013), crossover - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulu0208/pseuds/lulu0208
Summary: 黑道大佬柯×精英杰克看完《无双》之后的脑洞……啊……还想把柯总写得更cool一点！！！也是给夏老师的生贺文啦XD（不知道过了几天了





	Beside you

安德森警官觉得眼前的男人就是个麻烦。

 

杰克·本杰明是夏伊洛企业的执行总裁，尽管五年前他还是被塞拉斯唾弃的“派对王子”；而杰克上一个为人所知的名头是“柯蒂斯·艾弗瑞特最爱的情人”——这也是现在杰克坐在这里的原因。

 

“对不起，本杰明先生，现在艾弗瑞特还在服刑期间，您不能够带走他。”安德森这样对男人说，他看到本杰明的眉头轻轻皱了一下，很快又恢复了原来面无表情的样子。

 

杰克的随行助理回复安德森：“Sir，不是我们想要为难你，只是……”

 

“够了。”杰克突然开口，他架着一副墨镜，微微抬头看向安德森，“我要你们想办法放人，你们要是没有办法，那我就用自己的办法。”

 

“艾弗瑞特的罪名坐实。他还有两年半就可以刑满出狱了，本杰明先生既然已经等了两年半，为什么不再多等一个两年半。”安德森嘲讽到。安德森知道这不是一个警察该做的，但是他忍不住。他更不懂为什么本杰明要这么执着地把艾弗瑞特带出监狱。早年坊间就传出本杰明浪荡不羁，艾弗瑞特认为杰克败坏了他的名声两人便就就此分手，现在又是唱哪一出？

 

杰克冷笑一声，摘掉墨镜。那双狭长的美目中闪着寒光和一丝模糊的笑意。杰克提起放在脚边的黑色皮包——事实上他整个人都被黑色包裹着，这样一身的黑衬得他更加苍白，仿佛夜幕中收割灵魂的死神。他转身出门，这过程中不再说一句多余的话。走到了门口，杰克停住了。他微微侧过头，安德森可以看到本杰明嘴角挑起的嘲讽又邪恶的弧度，“安德森先生，我告诉你了，我要人，你却不给我。但是没有关系，你就当我提前给你打了声招呼——我说过，我会用我自己的办法。”

 

或许这个世界上没有杰克·本杰明办不成的事。他可以把夏伊洛掌握在自己手中，他可以让黑道头目拜倒在他脚下。比起这些，把一个服刑犯从监狱中带走好像非常不值一提。安德森想，这个世界上没有钱办不成的事。

 

*

 

柯蒂斯在杰克离开警局的三天后出狱了。他脱下囚服，换回了他入狱时穿的黑色毛衣和毛呢大衣，现在是深秋，这一套正好合适。

 

最后他戴上毛线帽，被保管的这两年没有人会去洗它，那上面已经落满灰尘。但柯蒂斯不介意，他本就是个粗人，不像本杰明那样的人精致。他稍稍整理了一下，监狱的大门已经打开了，他走出去，看到路边停着一辆GranCabrio。

 

他直接打开车门坐上副驾驶。杰克把泡泡糖吹出了一个糖泡，“啵”的一声破掉了。

 

下一秒杰克把脑袋凑过来，柯蒂斯扶着杰克的双臂，杰克则用两只手撑住柯蒂斯的胸口。他的情人现在正闭着眼睛，红润的唇在他脸上吻来吻去，柯蒂斯几乎笑出声，这大概就是杰克特别的认错方式。

 

他仍由杰克调皮了一会儿，然后他捧住情人的脸，杰克眼波荡漾地注视着他，喉咙发出暧昧的声音，柯蒂斯却不动了。于是杰克又闭上眼，把半个身子压在柯蒂斯身上，向他的阿波罗献出了自己的双唇。杰克一口含住的柯蒂斯的双唇，把上下两片唇含在小嘴中吸了又吸，吻了又吻。杰克把自己吻动情了，着迷地把舌头伸进柯蒂斯嘴里，想要撬开那排牙齿和另一条蛇尽情交缠。

 

柯蒂斯不再迁就他。他只是搂抱着杰克，看他怀里的情人自己把自己吻到神魂颠倒，他却连他的屁股都没掐一把。杰克发出了不知是埋怨还是丧气的声音，更加卖力地用舌头吻柯蒂斯。

 

柯蒂斯闻到甜味。那是泡泡糖的味道。

 

也是杰克的味道。

 

最后柯蒂斯终于给了杰克一点甜头，他张开嘴接纳那条热情的小蛇，两条蛇在口腔和空气中缠绵，淫靡的水声在狭小的空间让人听了脸红心跳，显然有人想要在这里发生一点什么。

 

柯蒂斯卷走了杰克嘴里的泡泡糖，轻轻推开杰克，自己在座位上咀嚼着甜味已经散尽的胶体。

 

“开车。”

 

杰克看着他，抹了一把嘴角亮晶晶的液体，一脚踩下了油门。

 

*

 

回到别墅时已经过了中午吃饭的时间了。进屋后杰克问柯蒂斯要不要吃东西，柯蒂斯说完不用之后直接上了二楼。杰克留在原地有些尴尬，看着柯蒂斯的身影消失在二楼走廊的尽头又松了口气。发短信告诉管家晚上直接回别墅，顺便多买些吃的。

 

他上楼，走向走廊尽头的卧室。他看到柯蒂斯光着上身在落地窗旁边抽烟，他背对着他。杰克不知道柯蒂斯在想什么。曾经杰克有自信能对旁人说出柯蒂斯心里只容得下他一个，但是他现在不确定了，杰克没了那份自信。可是……杰克还是解开了西装纽扣。

 

身后传来悉悉索索的声音。等柯蒂斯吸完最后一口烟，杰克也贴了上来。

 

那双手如两条潜行的蛇在柯蒂斯身上游走，只在衣服外面摸索还觉得不够。几乎是急切的，杰克摸进了柯蒂斯衣服的下摆，微凉的手上滑上柯蒂斯炽热的胸膛，高大的男人没有因为那一丝冷而瑟缩，沉默的用自己的体温把那双手捂热。

 

“你不想摸摸我吗？”杰克开口道。

 

柯蒂斯没有说话。但并不代表他不想。

 

两人又沉默了一会儿。杰克吸了口气，双手把柯蒂斯圈得更紧，这令他整个上半身都贴紧了男人坚实的后背。因为柯蒂斯的无言，杰克原本兴奋的阴茎有些垂头丧气，这不是杰克想要的下午。入秋后一天比一天冷，即使下午的阳光依然刺眼，杰克还是觉得冷。

 

杰克用力亲吻柯蒂斯的后颈，要亲吻柯蒂斯的脸颊有些费劲，他不得不踮着脚，这样才能亲到男人性感的胡须。他故意发出很大的响声，这让人觉得羞耻——杰克·本杰明像个妓女一样讨好他的情人——这正是几年前商界的说辞。他们说的一点儿都没错，杰克想，为了讨好柯蒂斯，他可以比红灯区最艳的妓女还要浪荡。

 

因为那是柯蒂斯。

 

现在杰克几乎是挂在柯蒂斯背上，他像一只树袋熊，而柯蒂斯的脖子是树干。杰克掂着左脚，抬起他的右腿在男人右胯下方磨蹭，这样的亲密让杰克的阴茎再次硬了起来。他浑身赤裸，却并不觉得羞耻。你知道，没有人会认为用一个赤裸的天使是色情的。柯蒂斯曾用这个词形容杰克，他确实有着天使般讨人怜爱的脸和柔软的身材，但是说完这话之后，柯蒂斯提起杰克的两条腿就冲了进去，杰克抖着两条小腿哭喊着太深，而柯蒂斯则是毫不留情地开始抽插，仿佛要把杰克钉死在床垫上。杰克只得大张着双腿承受这狂野地性爱。当柯蒂斯在杰克体内射精的时候，他摸着杰克因高潮而潮红的脸，调笑着说怀里的宝贝是这个世界上最淫荡的天使。

 

曾经的亲密翻滚着涌上杰克的脑海，他渴望这个。他想要柯蒂斯再次野蛮地进入他，为此他使出浑身解数讨好他的情人，用一个又一个情色又深情的吻唤回恋人的心。柯蒂斯在杰克用舌头舔进他耳朵时猛地转身，杰克吓了一跳，下一秒就欣喜地跳到了柯蒂斯身上——柯蒂斯架着杰克地双腿，两只大手拘住了那对又圆又翘臀瓣，使出力气一下一下地揉捏。杰克喘了几声，他两年没做过了，简直要控制不住自己的声带，柯蒂斯的手动一下杰克便跟着他的节奏喘息一声。柯蒂斯甚至还没有说一句话，杰克的身体就已经为他准备好了。

 

杰克甜蜜地叫情人的名字，“……柯蒂斯……说点什么……嗯……我想听……”

 

“……”

 

“我爱你，Curt，我爱你……”杰克带上了哭腔，事实是柯蒂斯的揉捏让他爽得不能自己。柯蒂斯心想，这只是一只被情欲迷晕的小狐狸，连眼泪里都裹着魅惑。

 

“嗯？”柯蒂斯加大力度揉了两把，杰克在他怀里挣扎着啼哭了一声，柯蒂斯看到杰克的阴茎更翘了，在那儿可怜兮兮地流着眼泪。“你想让我说什么。”

 

“说你爱我……想我！说我是你的……还有……”

 

“原谅我……”他的小鹿泪眼朦胧地看着他。他看着那双被情欲和爱灌满的眼睛，他没法说不。

 

他会陪杰克玩这个游戏，心甘情愿地在监狱里坐上两年。他知道自己不在外面的时候有埃德加照应杰克，管理手下，他一点儿都不担心。吃牢饭像是放假，不用去吵得要死的酒吧，也不用被女人的香水熏到头晕，唯一的不足就是没有喝不完的酒和抽不完的烟，这些东西在监狱里不是有钱就可以买到的。

 

“……原谅，”柯蒂斯咳了两声，“我怎么会不原谅你，Jackie。”

 

杰克环着柯蒂斯的脖子，男人宽厚的双手托着他，他知道他愿意被这双手托举一辈子。杰克慢慢地呼吸，每一次吸气和吐息都像做祈祷时那样虔诚。我爱死这个男人了，杰克想。柯蒂斯在牢里的日子杰克并不好过，接手一个帝国级别的企业让杰克感到喘不过气，而他咬牙撑过来了。每天拖着疲劳的身体回到市中心的公寓，杰克只觉得更加疲惫。拥抱他的是冰冷的床铺，而不是柯蒂斯温暖的胸膛。

 

送给警局的是假消息，要推翻这个简直易如反掌。但杰克在跟柯蒂斯赌气。为什么这个男人被关进监狱了一句话都不带给他？没有电话，没有信，甚至他们连隔着玻璃窗见面的机会都没有，因为柯蒂斯不愿意。

 

杰克以为这个聪明成熟的男人看透了自己，杰克本杰明就是一个卖肉的婊子，满嘴谎话的狐狸，柯蒂斯不会再爱他了。想到这里杰克就止不住地后悔，但是有什么办法呢？他等这一天等了太久……是的，杰克本杰明认输了，他还是把柯蒂斯从监狱里带了出来。

 

狐狸看着他的狼。他把脑袋慢慢靠过去，额头抵着额头，鼻尖对着鼻尖。两人的呼吸交缠在一起。他们安静地交换了思念的气息，杰克先睁开了眼睛，他蹭蹭柯蒂斯的鼻子，转让偏过头吻住柯蒂斯。刚开始，这个吻很轻，先碰碰男人的嘴唇，再亲吻周围的胡须；渐渐地便一发不可收拾起来，像不久前他们在车里那样。但现在不同了，杰克知道柯蒂斯会给他想要的，那是他们都渴望已久的，一场爽快的性爱。

 

“我爱你，Curt……”在柯蒂斯把他压到床上时杰克说。

 

“我也爱你，宝贝，Jackie。”

 

杰克心满意足。他肆意盯着柯蒂斯看，大多数做爱的情况下，柯蒂斯不喜欢杰克看着他，他会在运动的时候抽出一只手捂住杰克的眼睛。可现在不一样，他们没有认真地看过彼彼此太久了。

 

柯蒂斯很快解开了裤子，他的阴茎很快弹了出来。那大家伙比杰克想象得还要大……明明后面已经吃过很多次，每一次都能完全把那玩意吞吃进去。也许两年真的太久……杰克不自觉地吞咽了一下唾液，却觉得更渴了。柯蒂斯抬起杰克的臀部，杰克配合的把自己的腿搭在柯蒂斯腰上，柯蒂斯的手马上摸到了杰克的后穴。

 

“紧吗？”杰克勾引着。

 

“你知道我有很久没碰那里了……就是……啊，柯蒂斯！”

 

“我记得我教过你怎么玩自己，”柯蒂斯扶着自己的阴茎来到入口，那里被杰克的精液和一些爱液弄得有些湿润了，但要吞下柯蒂斯那儿硕大的头部显然不够，“这么紧……”柯蒂斯挤进去了一点，杰克感到疼，嘶嘶地抽着气。

 

“我玩过，就在你进去后的一个星期。”杰克恶劣地笑起来，“我把自己撑开，把按摩棒放进去，可是那东西好凉……你知道什么？我要的是……嗯嗯，你的，肉棒……把我干到神志不清……我的手臂可没像你的腰一样装了马达。”然后杰克自己伸手摸到自己的穴口，他摸到那根发烫的阴茎，发出满意的哼笑和喘息。他用轻柔的指法撸动它，用柔软的拇指不停搓揉头部的小口，柯蒂斯顶了顶杰克的掌心，“别用手。”

 

“其实我更想用嘴。你不想吗？”杰克睥着眼睛看柯蒂斯，他知道他的男人快把持不住了，看他的眼神像着火了使得。于是杰克不再调皮，他用手指给自己扩张，间有细微的痛哼和呻吟。柯蒂斯很满意杰克的主动，作为奖励，柯蒂斯玩弄起杰克的乳头和囊袋，不一会儿杰克停下了手上的动作，满脸潮红地看着柯蒂斯。“Curt……”他用甜腻的声音呼唤他的情人。

 

柯蒂斯埋下头狠狠地在杰克脖颈上吸出几个红印，毛呢和胡须把杰克白皙地皮肤蹭红，杰克更加兴奋，热情地迎接着柯蒂斯的啃吻。柯蒂斯的右手摸上杰克的脸颊，温柔又暧昧地在那片皮肤上磨蹭，杰克发出诱人的喘息回应柯蒂斯，与此同时双腿缠紧了柯蒂斯精壮的腰。柯蒂斯捏了一把杰克的屁股，那两团肉荡出令人无限遐想的波纹，就那么一点儿，轻微的，都想令人狠狠侵犯。柯蒂斯扶住自己的阴茎，现在杰克的后穴已经足够滑了——杰克已经射了一次，在柯蒂斯啃吻他脖子的时候，他因为男人散发出的侵犯气息自己就已经胡乱射了一通。但他的恋人并没有因此嘲笑他，反而觉得他诚实得可爱。

 

“杰克，乖孩子。”柯蒂斯沉下腰吻住杰克，奖励他可爱的小情人。

 

顶进去的瞬间两人都发出了叹息。杰克睁开湿漉漉的眼睛，柯蒂斯也在看着他。他的小穴现在被柯蒂斯撑得满满当当的，杰克想到这个便觉得又羞耻又快乐，他摇着屁股在柯蒂斯身下呻吟，抓着柯蒂斯的大衣贪婪地嗅着上面的气味，柯蒂斯每深顶一下都哭喊着自己是多么需要这个，多么需要柯蒂斯。

 

“噢……柯蒂斯……求你……再深一点……”杰克被柯蒂斯撞得像一只在狂风暴雨中飘在海浪尖儿上的小渔船，他抓住柯蒂斯的衣领，祈求他给他更多。

 

“没有男人的阴茎你会活不下去吗？告诉我杰克，这里只有我来过对吗？”柯蒂斯狠狠撞进杰克的屁股，而杰克的小穴则用力吸了一口他的阴茎。柯蒂斯不想承认他快要被杰克的小穴夹射了，他不得不停一会，爱抚杰克的身体让杰克的后面放松。粗糙的大手抚摸着杰克羞红的脸，他的小可怜还在拼命摇头，说着他只会吃柯蒂斯的肉棒，他只爱柯蒂斯一个人。

 

男人的内心获得极大的满足，柯蒂斯终于露出了在这个下午可以称得上是笑容的笑，那笑近乎傻样了，但柯蒂斯就是高兴。他不停亲吻身下的杰克，更不会忘用力抽插把这个调皮却惹人疼爱的小狐狸送上天堂。他的小狐狸在他身下嗷嗷叫着，流着被爽快性爱刺激出来的泪水，在柯蒂斯背上抓出好几条血痕。

 

“呜……柯蒂斯……”杰克累坏了，他被柯蒂斯操得浑身酸软，记不清自己射了几次，他动一动腿都觉得下半身湿滑得不行，柯蒂斯得硬挺还在他身体里横冲直撞，杰克一副被操傻了的模样，嘴里喃喃的都是柯蒂斯的名字。

 

杰克就是这样，在床上也是不愿意轻易服软，非要柯蒂斯把他干得说不出话才心服口服。柯蒂斯换了个姿势，让杰克侧躺在自己身边，他从背后抱着杰克，慢慢地抽插，好让自己多享受一会儿。他也快到了。

 

“现在几点了……”杰克问柯蒂斯，声音轻得像秋天的云，他高潮了好几次，近乎脱力。

 

“快四点了。”柯蒂斯咬住杰克的耳垂，下面猛地开始抽动，杰克又发出呜呜嗯嗯的声音，最后乏力地窝在柯蒂斯怀里，感受温热的精液填满自己肠道的感觉。

 

杰克嗯的呻吟了一声。

 

“好满……”

 

“又不会怀孕。”柯蒂斯抱着他，慢悠悠地吻他的头发，脖子。

 

“你怎么净说废话？”杰克又变回了那个伶牙俐齿的本杰明。柯蒂斯无所谓地笑笑，把留在杰克身体里又半硬起来的阴茎抽了出来。

 

“还要用手和嘴吗？”柯蒂斯坐起来，把衣服都脱了，他背上都是混着性爱味道的汗水。然后他从床头柜上摸了一包烟。

 

杰克看他打火，点烟。“我累了，”说完他挪到柯蒂斯身边，把脑袋贴在柯蒂斯胸口，又说，“或许可以等到晚上。”

 

柯蒂斯叼着烟低下头，手一下一下地揉着杰克黑棕色的软发。

 

他们都不着急，因为他们都在彼此触手可及的位置，无论清晨或夜晚，他们的心从这一天起又有了归宿。 


End file.
